Narumi Hu-Fung
Backstory Early Life In the early decades of Ninjago, Narumi was born to Mazakai Hu-Fung and Timiko Abe, the latter of which was a Tamamo, a race of female demon, an insult to her father's hate for demonic blood. From a young age, Narumi had the powers of Fox Magic and was taught how to control them by her mother. All while her father was tearing the Clans' relationship with the other Clans, who were all fighting each other, following the collapse of the Ningen Empire. Becoming Clan Leader Once her father died, she was made into the next leader of the Hu-Fung Clan. Once the oppression of the Tundrian Queendom began to set in, Narumi fought for the freedom of humans, waging war on Tundria. Narumi began a fearsome warlordess, earning herself the alias: 'Titaness Narumi'. She caused major problems for the Tundrian and Morcaracalalando Empires, who were looking to conquer the 'petty humans'. In fighting the Tundrians, she united the other Clans that her father had severed relationships with before. Marrying Hideyoshi & Death She would fall in love with Hideyoshi Bygonbourne, the son of the leader of the Bygonbourne Clan at the time. Though never having a child with Hideyoshi, she had the plans to. Unknown to her, he was cheating on her with her sister, Aneko. Narumi was heartbroken by this and ordered Hideyoshi and Aneko to be executed. Though she cleared Aneko's name, not being able to have her own sister die at her orders. Hideyoshi was killed, however. Hideyoshi's brother, Hideharu, Hideyoshi's sister-in-law, Tamaya, and Aneko poisoned Narumi in an attempt to put Aneko on the throne. After Narumi was rendered dead, or, good as dead. They tossed her into the MengHai River. No remains of Narumi were ever found, so some say she could have survived. Return Narumi was resurrected nearly 50,000 years after her presumed death. She was brought back by a Stracikii under the alias of 'Tōtsū'. Tōtsū would take Narumi to a remote island where she was dressed in elaborate robes and sat on a golden throne. The people on the island began to worship Narumi, believing her to be a reincarnation of their Goddess, Wū-Zhechan, the Titan Goddess. Tōtsū became Narumi's advisor, and helped her make decisions for the island and its people.Unknown to her, Tōtsū was using her as a puppet to control the island. Despite this, Narumi became a well-loved mother-like figure to her people, talking a liking to one of the new priestesses, Hoshi. After Narumi was told of Hoshi's arranged marriage and how much it had effected Hoshi, Narumi personally called off the marriage, instead letting Hoshi and the other priestesses marry freely. Appearance Narumi was said to have striking orange coloured eyes, with long straight black hair and slightly tanned skin. Her cheekbones were quite profound due to Tamamo Heritage, and had two small black horns on the side of her head. As the leader of the Hu-Fung Clan Narumi wore a flowy red kimono with a cherry blossom pattern and embroidered fox tales at the base of the dress. Casually however, Narumi wore a light pink yukata or kimono, with a black haori. Upon her return, Narumi wore a very dark red furisode with a fluffy white fur trim, her hair became more messy, often being tied in a messy bun. Her skin became paler, with dark circles forming under her eyes, which now glowed an icy blue colour. Due to her rather screwed appearance, Narumi often wore a lot of makeup. She often wore a golden diadem adorned with a gold crescent moon. Abilities *'Fox Magic ' **'Hypnosis' **'Teleportation' *'Forbidden Magic' **'Necromancy' **'Death Magic' *'Demonic Magic' **'Telepathy' **'Shapeshifting' Relationships * Mazakai Hu-Fung - Father; Deceased * Timiko Hu-Fung(née Abe) - Mother; Deceased * Aneko Hu-Fung - Sister; Deceased **Hisateru Megano - Ex-Brother in-law; Deceased **Isao K. Megano-Hu-Fung - Nephew; Deceased ***Sakiko Megano-Hu-Fung(née Kobayasho) - Niece in-law; Deceased *Kodakona Hu-Fung - Brother; Deceased *Lokesh Hu-Fung - Brother; Deceased *Emekana Hu-Fung - Sister; Deceased *Daon Hu-Fung - Brother; Deceased **Tatiana Hu-Fung(née Fujimori-Beifong) - Sister in-law; Deceased **Hinita Alto(née Hu-Fung) - Niece; Deceased ***Youta Alto - Nephew in-law; Deceased **Hirihito Hu-Fung - Nephew; Deceased *Zeah Hu-Fung - Sister(disowned); Deceased *Ayano Hu-Fung - Sister; Deceased **Mayura Hu-Fung - Niece; Deceased *Delavario Hu-Fung - Brother; Deceased * Hideyoshi Bygonbourne - Ex-husband; Deceased ** Hideharu Bygonbourne - Ex-Brother-in-law; Deceased ** Tamaya Bygonbourne(née Xin-Xing) - Ex-Sister-in-law (through marriage); Deceased * Tōtsū - Master(unknowing) * Hoshi Taikyū - Friend; Unknown Fate Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Clan Leaders Category:Masters of Forbidden Magic Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:YocaiEmperor Universe